


One More

by syredronning



Series: Draws Extended [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Post-Draws scene - Uhura, Spock and Dael get closer. Won't make much sense without having read the series at https://archiveofourown.org/series/4583. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Relationships: Nyota Uhura/Original Female Character
Series: Draws Extended [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/10715
Kudos: 3





	One More

Despite having managed to keep their foursome relationship rather open, there are some ground rules, and not getting involved with any more Enterprise officers had been high up on the list.

But then, over one joined barbecue, Uhura asks Dael for some inspiration regarding the creative use of sex toys, and they quickly move from discussions about lube and dildos to retreating to Dael's room and testing her small collection of neuro-wired, feels like the real thing dicks. Dael would've been content to just lend Uhura one or two for a week, but somehow Spock ends between them on Dael's bed, naked and surprisingly willing to experiment with the two of them, the couple leaving it to Dael to break in the man's virginal ass.

They contact her five days later, apologizing profoundly and delving into lengthy explanations about something called Pon Farr and unexpected, hard-to-control sexual urges, and Dael feels bad but she just can't stop grinning about the whole thing. She's doing her best not to relate the story to anyone else, but in their tribe, the doors have ears (even if they're not pointed) and the next time Spock and Uhura come over, Jim ends with blue ribs from all the elbowing he receives over his teasing.

Uhura still invites Dael over to a special birthday party for Spock three months later, and it's Chris who shows her off, winking at her bag with dildo belts and muttering, "I always thought Spock had a nice ass. Pity he's so straight."

"There's always hope," she says smiling and starts the engine, determined to prove that by seducing Uhura tonight. Somehow she doubts Spock will mind watching.


End file.
